paranaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Zarei
Dr. Mina Zarei '''is a scientist working for The Activity Consortium, and the tamer of the Ghost Train. Often visits Mayview under the attention of her superiors, she is a former student of Francisco Guerra.' ''First Appearance: Chapter 4, Page 70Category:CharactersCategory:Spectrals Personality For the most part, Dr. Zarei maintains a calm, serious demeanor and is in fact "one cool customer." However she does not appreciate those looking down on her, such as reacting to Francisco's assertion that the Ghost Train would be safer in his care rather than her own. She's very secretive in her ways, as she tries to maintain a low profile and refuses to give details on how she controlled the Ghost Train. She's also known to have a more mischievous side, as seen when she banters with Spender and gets back at him for coming to her unannounced. Biography Along with Spender, she was a student of Francisco's (and was apparently a bookworm) before becoming a Consortium Scientist. At some point she somehow tamed the Ghost Train, being the only one to , a wild spirit able to pass the barrier surrounding Mayview, being the only one to do so. She uses the Ghost Train to drop in and out on occasion as well as to bring in Consortium Agents in and out of Mayview. Paranatural When Spender comes by with the kids to board the Ghost Train, he meets Zarei accompanied by two other agents. Though she was uninformed of their arrival before she finished sweeping out stray spirits, she allows them to board to conduct their own sweeping. She allows the train to leave early as a small prank on Spender for not calling ahead of time, not knowing the Pixelhounds were on board. When they come back, she is excitedly greeted by Agent Day, who reveals that she was given much information of Zarei's and Spender's involvement in Mayview, despite their assumption of being under the radar. While talking with Spender, she notices the wound inflicted by Forge on Spender's chest, and then turns her attention on the wounded Ghost Train, which immediately goes berserk after she takes off Day's cupid arrow with one of the Consortium agents subduing it before she could calm it down, trapping them in Mayview as the Train enters its tool to heal. She is later seen still in Mayview, called to Francisco's dojo to mend one of his student's wounds. Relationships [[Ghost Train|'Ghost Train ']] Zarei is the "master" of the ghost, being the only person who can properly control it. While her spectral energy is not close enough to the Train's to properly use it as a tool, she is still able to slowly heal it. Richard Spender Zarei has known Spender since their time at Francisco's dojo and is the only one who calls him Richard. She seems to enjoy messing with him such as taunting Mr. Spender's position in the Consortium.http://www.paranatural.net/index.php?id=301 They are close enough that Spender freely talks with her about his activities and BL's involvement. She also appears insulted when he seemingly stops discussing the subject out of caution. http://www.paranatural.net/index.php?id=302 Because of Agent Day's proclamation of knowing much about both their involvements in Mayview, it's possible Zarei is in league with Spender. GrandpaFrancisco Guerra She does not have much patience for her former mentor, whom she seems to view as arrogant. When he doubted her ability to help the Ghost Train recover over his student's, she seemed angrily eager to prove him wrong. Abilities Like all spectrals, Zarei has the power of ghost sight and interaction, meaning she can physically interact with those of the spiritual world where others cannot. As a former student of Francisco, she has proficient control over her spectral energy allowing her to shape it in various forms, such as creating a lasso to pluck objects from a distance. Her tool is a lantern the same color as her spectral energy, though it's mainly used to house the Ghost Train when it is injured. Because the train's color is teal, she cannot use the train's power as a tool for herself. She's a skilled doctor in addition to being a scientist, answering medical calls for those wounded by spirits in Mayview.Category:Humans References